Carter Grayson (Forever)
Carter Grayson (Japanese: ヨシオ Yoshio) is a 21 years old Pokemon trainer. He is one of the main characters in Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc and Time Travelers Arc with his team. He is the Red Lightspeed Ranger and the leader of the Lightspeed Rangers. History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc He start his Pokemon journey with a Riolu like Jane. He is the twin brother of Henry Grayson. He and his brother lost their house when they were little. He and his brother was in the fire when a mysterious firefighter save both him and his brother. His grandfather was visiting at the time when the fire started. Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc He appears in ''The Rangers' Journey Begins! Part 1'' when he and his Lucario time travel 14 years in the future. In ''The Rangers' Journey Begins! Part 2'', he and Lucario fight against Team Plasma and Team Galactic. He appears with Jane where he battled against Lucas McKnight and Zoe Ford. In the fourth episode, Steven Stone and Cynthia came in with their son, Shadow Stone who used Dark type Pokémon and their daughter, Celestial, who is 6 years old. Power Rangers Forever: Time Travelers Arc He team up with the Red Rangers and Crimson Rangers to fight Diabolico's son from the future. He also met his future son, Tristan Grayson. He met his alternate version and Lucario, his Starter Pokemon in the sky where the portal were. It was reveal that his counterpart is an Aura Guardian while his brother's counterpart is the Hoenn Champion and an Aura Guardian. Power Rangers Forever: Alternate Dimensions Arc He, Jane, Dana, Henry, Henry's Black Dragon and Jane's White Dragon travel to an alternate dimension where his counterpart are being hurt by AU Team Flare. He used his Salamence to stop Team Flare from capturing Patrick's Pikachu. Jane attack them using their Dragon's Roar, however she absorbs their Dragon's Roar and blast them using Fire Dragon's Roar. Jane faints after the attack. Carter and the mutant turtle, Leonardo carry her to their base which is underground. Underground, he meet the Resistance, the mutant turtles (Raphael, Dontanello and Michelangelo) and the mutant turtles' master, Master Splinter. His male counterpart, Chloe is married to Jane's male counterpart, John. His royalty counterpart, Sir Carter, is a knight of Mariner Bay. In the royality episodes, Jane and Carter was caught by the Royal Guards of Mariner Bay after the portal mess up again. He saw Jane's counterpart with Patrick's Pikachu. Power Rangers Forever: Kalos League Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Team Flare Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Aether Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Ultra Beasts Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Shattered Grid Arc TBA Specials TBA Personality Carter is the leader and will do anything to help his friends and his family. Whenever he battle a wild Pokémon, he use a strategy to capture the Pokémon. When he is battling a Gym Leader/Elite Four/Champion, he always have a strategy against weakness of the type that his Pokémon has. Abilities Normal Abilities * Wolf Abilities * Phasing - Carter can phase in and out of wolf form. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration - Carter has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Carter comments that even a bullet through his temple wouldn't be enough to kill him. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy - Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Carter can speak with other members of his pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural Enhancements - Carter has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature - Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Pokemon On Hand In training At Home Only When Need Temporary Badges *At least eight Kanto Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) *At least eight Johto Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) *At least eight Hoenn Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) *At least eight Sinnoh Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) *At least eight Unova Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) *At least eight Kalos Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) Pokemon League *Indigo League Conference (off-screen) *Silver Conference (off-screen) *Ever Grande Conference (off-screen) *Lily of the Valley Conference (off-screen) *Vertress Conference (off-screen) *Lumoise Conference Voice actors * Atsushi Kakehashi (Japanese) * Sean Cw Johnson (English) * Tyler Foster (English, young) Trivia *He and his family have all the Sinnoh Starter Pokemon along with Jane and her family. Category:Aura Guardian Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones